Alex and Maggie: Alien Time Bomb
by Albedo666
Summary: Alex and Maggie are content and happy in their relationship...till a threat to Earth and their home comes into play. An alien Slaver ship is heading to collect up rare specimens...and so a plan is hatched that will have someone undergoing a change to sneak on the ship...is it Maggie or Alex? And how will it impact their relationship? Sanvers ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Plan in motion

**Authors note:** Hello my fellow readers, so, I am here with a brand new tale and for those Sanvers fans you will enjoy this. The premise is this…an alien Slaver ship is heading to Earth intent on securing rare alien species for their own nefarious purposes. It will take a plan of action the aliens won't see coming to stop it…and…it so happens to fall on the laps of Alex and Maggie. Can these two girls work to stop this invasion before it happens…or…will their plan backfire on them?

Alex and Maggie: Alien time bomb

CH.1: Plan in motion

"Your shot Danvers," Alex hears Maggie say. She smiles looking over at her girlfriend, wow, it still took some getting used to hearing that in her head.

"I didn't rush you on your shot…so…patience," Alex manages working past the smile on her face. Holding the pool stick in her capable hands she lines up the shot, aiming to sink the colored ball into the corner pocket.

"If I have any more patience this drink will need a refill. How come your sister decided to bail?" Alex thinks back to earlier when this plan had been put in motion, and much like a plan set up by the D.E.O., which is where she worked, plans in motion had a way of sizzling out.

"I think she and Mon El were planning to go to the movies, seeing how he has yet to see one. James and Winn are out doing their thing and well Hank…I think there are too many memories here of Miss Martian." She shoots and the ball sinks in making a resounding clunk that is music to her ears.

"So, looks like another date night just between the two of us." Alex watches Maggie as she sets her drink down and proceeds over to her with a sway of those hot hips of hers.

"Looks to be that way, though, think you can keep your hands to yourself for a bit…it is your turn after all." Alex is about to get up when she feels Maggie's hands on her hips, her body up against her as she leans down with her breath teasing her ear.

"I thought you wanted patience Danvers, besides, we are in a safe spot here. Trust me I've been in worse spots than this." Maggie leans against her and Alex finds her cheeks flushed.

"You keep this up and we will have to go back to my place," Alex can hear Maggie's soft laugh and it brings a flush to her cheeks.

"Is that invitation?" Alex finds herself laughing now and the two of them just laugh before Maggie pulls away.

"It is if you want…though…how about we finish our game first?" Alex tosses the stick to Maggie who catches it with deft motion.

"Alright, fair enough, though if I win we get Chinese, deal?" Maggie walks around the other side of the table as she lines up her shot.

"Hey, I sunk the ball; it is still my turn remember?" Alex watches Maggie consider this then shrugs as she hands it to her.

"Very well…come here and take it then." Alex rolls her eyes and as she reaches for it she finds herself pulled to Maggie. Colliding with her body the two of them share a moment pressed against one another, their eyes locked as they are inches apart.

"Help! Someone please listen…they are coming for us, all of us! I barely managed to escape and it might already be too late!" Alex finds her eyes torn and even Maggie eases from her as they notice the short alien. He had three spikes on his head and he seemed to be holding his arm which appeared loose on his body somehow.

"Whoa, take it easy, what happened?" Alex did not recognize his specie and he seemed to be malnourished somehow.

"I was…on a ship…a huge ship filled to the brim with others like myself, well, not like me per say but they were all aliens. The Slavers, yeah, that is what we called them…they plan on visiting each planet and taking those they prize and to sell them. I was lucky to escape…but…they are heading this way."

Alex stroked her cheek as she looked at Maggie, both of them seemed set on the same idea this could be the same situation that Kara and Mon El had found themselves in a bit ago. However…this could be a different group altogether as they weren't going for just aliens but those of special traits and abilities.

"How did you escape?" Maggie asks him. Alex studies the alien as he fidgets a bit. Would he tell them…or would he hide it?

"I-I'd rather not go too much into it, but, it involved me putting my hand through a metal barrier. I can absorb the most intense of electrical barriers but in so doing I-I wind up like this…the amount of electricity loosened my limb and I can't feel a thing. Normally my kind can withstand this and repair the damage…but…whatever they were using tore my arm out of its socket. I know Supergirl lives here…they will be coming for her…for anyone who bears a purpose."

Alex did not like the sound of someone coming for Kara…and…given that it was a ship he had escaped from it would put the President in alarm and most of the world into a full panic. This situation needed to be handled…and now.

"Alright you are coming with us…we need you to explain this to people that can help you." Alex tries to reach for the alien but he reacts out of fear and spines begin to extend from his body before they shoot out of him spinning at a fast motion sending everyone in the room down to the floor.

"Alex!" Maggie races towards her and pushes her to the ground just as one of those things latches into her shoulder.

"Maggie, are you ok?" Alex stares up at her girlfriend and can see she is fighting past the pain, her face ever the brave one.

"Ugh…yeah…this is nothing, you go and get that alien…just don't take long." Alex kisses her forehead before easing her to the floor. Racing after the alien she sees him waiting for her in the alley.

"You shouldn't have done that…we were only trying to help. My boss needs to hear this…he can help you out. My girlfriend…she won't be too hurt by whatever it is you did to her right?" Alex takes a few steps and the alien summons more of those spikes.

"I should warn you that if you continue approaching…I can increase the depth of penetration of my spinke, it will sink into her body and no doubt find what makes her breathe. I will tell you from what I have observed of your world that you will not stand a chance against an invasion…if you do anything…it will have to be before it touches down. However…no human will be allowed on the ship…and unless you have an alien that pass their specifications of interest…no one is getting onboard."

Alex considers his words and as she tries to reach out again he holds out a hand and a scream comes from the bar. Alex is conflicted and yet her concern and worry for her girlfriend outweigh her job. "Go on, but, you'd better hope we never meet again."

The alien nods his head as he closes his hand and the screams fade. Hurrying to Maggie she finds her sitting up, her shoulder is massed with blood coating her shirt.

"So much for date night huh? Did you get him?" Maggie has a strained smile and Alex tends to her girlfriend as she goes to help her up.

"He got away…but…we will get him. Right now we need to tell Hank about what we heard, and, somehow find a way to board this vessel before it reaches Earth." Alex helps Maggie out of the bar and hopes they aren't too late.

 **Authors note:**


	2. Chapter 2 Hard decisions

CH.2: Hard decisions

Alex and Maggie made their way to the D.E.O. after the incident where Maggie was touched up with her wound. Alex used this time to confer with Hank and the others about the encounter and much as she expected Kara reacted as she usually did.

"I'm ready for them…if they think they can just come here and take me they got another thing coming. I know what those other people felt being in that cage…not knowing what their lives would be like after…it made me sick. I'm Supergirl…taking on Slavers will be no sweat."

Alex applauded her sister's determination to stick up for aliens and humans alike but this time it went beyond her powers or say so. Looking at Hank she could tell he was also uncertain of letting her have this one.

"Slavers, yeah she has this, we should just let her…right?" Mon El was Kara's new boyfriend, a Daxamite who was a royal playboy who up till now most of them had been uncertain of…mostly because of the timing of his arrival and questions if he could truly mesh with what they were doing. True his truth was a bit shocking to take in, but, he really did love Kara. Of course Alex was always keeping an eye on him.

"I would agree Mon El but this time it might be bigger than her. Taking on the Slavers as they were was a different matter last time…this time it is on a huger scale…one we can't afford Supergirl going off on. I know of these Slavers…they look for rare alien species and use them as they see fit, sometimes trading them…sometimes using them as their own guard dogs."

Alex looked around the room as they all tried to figure out to best deal with this situation. It was clear the direct approach was out of the question…so…why not work it from within? Alex walks over to Winn who has been quiet, though that was only because he was texting his girlfriend.

"Winn, put the phone away, I have a plan. Does the D.E.O. have a functioning teleporter that can transport a person across a distance onto a moving ship?" Alex could read his startlement over his texting but then as she laid him with her idea he was taken a bit by surprise.

"What are you getting at exactly Alex…cause while that would be cool…at the same time nothing has been attempted of that feat before."

Alex hears Hank and knows what he is going to say. "Hank, listen, we cannot let that ship get here…no matter the risk or cost. If we can somehow transport someone onto the ship it will allow that person to stall them and maybe sabotage things from within-."

"Yes except you are human…and…I cannot have you risking yourself like that. There is no telling if we can get you back after you do that-."

"I know…in that sense it would be a one way trip. However what other choice do we have? If that ship arrives the President will no doubt have you stand down which will lead to disobeying rules as Kara goes to do her thing…and we both know how that winds up…no offense Kara. My point is…it has to be-."

"No it doesn't…I can't let you!" Alex looks over as she spots Maggie leaning against the wall with a Doctor behind her putting up his hands in helplessness.

"Maggie…you should be in bed…and besides I have made up my mind." Alex could see everyone trying to look away as this was a fight between them.

"Why not let Mon El go…or…someone else? It doesn't have to be you…and even then you are a human so you won't be of any value to them-."

Alex excuses herself as she takes Maggie, albeit reluctantly out of the room. Once they are out of earshot she sighs. "Maggie…I was thinking if I can somehow have alien DNA placed inside my body, just so I can appear Alien…it would fool them long enough for me to get my job done-."

"No, you don't even know what side effects will happen let alone if you can even turn back. What if I go, that way you can monitor things from here-."

"You just said you didn't want me going…now you plan on going instead? Maggie that is not fair, plus, I've dealt with this longer than you have…I should be the one to do it-."

Maggie lets out a sharp laugh and Alex finds her own face going to match hers. "This isn't about who has done what longer…it is about character, it is about holding oneself up through the ordeal that will be placed on that individual…and being of the Police Force I have that background-."

Alex rolls her eyes and she feels Maggie shoot her a glare. The two of them had usually got along, albeit a few struggles before they even made it this far. But it was clear neither of them was backing down on who should go and also to have this injection or fusion placed inside of them to which they may never be normal again.

Alex folds her arms as she struggles to see a way out of this. Oh she could not go but would that stop Maggie from going? Both were strong women and both of them worked in a line of business where putting others came before their own safety. And it was because of this that when it came down to this selfless act they were not seeing each other clearly…neither of them saying aloud that they may not come back from this mission…whomever winds up going.

"It is my idea Maggie…and besides…I can't afford to lose you," Alex can see the fatigue in her girlfriend's form but also in the way her face struggled to keep her emotions from showing.

Finally after a beat Maggie walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "If you choose to go…if you decide to go through with the operation…do not expect me to be there. I am serious Danvers…just let this one go…"

"Are you giving me an ultimatum…no…you wouldn't…" Alex saw Maggie take a breath and it hit her hard. No, not from the woman she loved, ultimatums were not fair…especially now.

"Take it how you see it, but, I will not watch you turn into something you aren't…and see you leave and possibly not return. I'd rather remember you as you were…as you are…" Maggie kisses her on the lips though Alex can barely keep it together as the woman she loves pull back with tears in her eyes.

"Baby no…you are asking me to choose between my job and you…if this were you going I wouldn't-."

Maggie nods her head to the Doctor who had been waiting patiently, no doubt afraid he might get his head chewed off by Maggie if he stepped in. "I love you Alex Danvers…just you remember that…" Maggie then walks off and Alex reaches out but she is already gone. Tasting the salty bitterness of her own tears she clutches at her chest and stands there a bit longer. What did she do…did she leave and seal her fate with what just went down between her and Maggie…or not go and have Hank search for volunteers…and hope for the best?

* * *

Alex had taken sometime away from the building to process her thoughts. She thought of her relationship with her first girlfriend and how she made her truly happy…how the world was better with her in it. However the thought of someone not trained going into enemy territory did not sit well with her…especially given the amount of D.E.O. Agents who were not single and had a family. This was a suicide mission no matter how many ways it was looked at.

And yes Maggie had made points that were valid in her qualification for the mission, but, the thought of Maggie out there made her even more selfish to have her go instead. And yes maybe that selfishness had seemed childish at best with her throwing in it was her idea.

"I have to do this…no matter what…forgive me Maggie." Alex rose from her seat and made her way back to the building where after an hour of Kara throwing other ideas for them to contemplate before sending her up…it was clear no other option could be reached.

"I still think I should be the one doing this…not you Alex. You are my older sister…if anything were to happen to you-."

"Kara…I love you, I do…but you can't always place the weight of the world on your shoulders. I need to do this…have you seen Maggie?" Alex was in the medical room where most of the operations and medical treatments was given out to avoid going to the hospital.

"She left a bit ago…said she figured you'd go through with this," Kara says softly and Alex wished she had more tears to shed…but sad thing was she had no more tears to shed.

"I won't hold it against her…I know what I am doing and for that…can we get on with this?" She felt like her voice was cracking and as the Doctor prepares the serum she lays back looking over at Hank.

"We have no idea how this will act once it is inside of you…the alien we have selected is one that is close to human as possible, however, the best we can estimate you have three days at best before the changes become…"

Alex nods her head…she had prepared herself mentally for what was to happen. She had wished that Maggie would settle down and hold her hand through this, but, at the same time she could not blame her for wanting to remember her as she had been…how she would always be to her. Reaching out she holds onto Hank and Kara's hands.

"Thank you, both of you for being here. You are my family…and…whatever happens to me you will always be close to me in my heart…that will never change. And Maggie…tell her…we'll see each other again…"

Alex closes her eyes as the injection pierces her skin sending a jolt throughout her body. The alien blood interacts with her own blood and she feels light as a feather…and then…she dozes off into that familiar black…and then nothing at all.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter will feature an adventure like no other…risks involved and chances taken. Does Alex survive the procedure and how will she look after? What of Maggie…is it over between her and Alex? More to come in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3 Bound for space

CH.3: Bound for space

Alex struggled to wake and as she did so she realized that the light was very blinding. Holding a hand before her eyes she noticed the skin was reddish in nature. Sitting up she notes that while her hands appear normal…they feel quite rough. "W-What happened to me?"

"Alex…you are ok!" She looks over and soon finds herself hugged and realizes where she is and what it was that had been placed inside of her.

"Kara…how do I look?" Alex feels her loosen her death hold on her and notes the way that Kara struggles to find the right words.

"You look red and ashen and kind of reptilian," Mon El provides which gives him a look from Kara who realizes he has had said something wrong.

Alex just laughs at that as she swings her legs out of bed and flexes her hand a bit. "What specie am I anyway?"

"You are part of the Creg, a race of Reptilians whose race is very rare. In fact, a female is above most the rare and sought after in the galaxy. Your powers include strength and ability to see the heat of other species. You have a high affinity for pain however your eyes are quite sensitive to light as you have seen and enough of it can kill you."

"So while the sunlight can heal Kara…it can kill me is what you are saying?" Alex feels a bit sluggish as she tries to stand up and Hank is there to steady her.

"Yes, that is why it is important that you stay inside here till preparations are complete on the transporter. Winn is working hard on getting it up and functioning. I would order you to rest…but…it might be recommended you get used to this body so how about you and Kara take this time to train?"

"Sure, probably the only thing I can do given my role on this mission." Kara puts on a brave smile though Alex knows her sister is struggling right now. Supergirl was usually seen as the figurehead of all that was good saving people and fighting evil…for her to take the backseat it must not be easy.

Alex nods her head to Hank and as he takes a step back she stands at her full height noticing she had a few inches added to her usual height. "This will take some getting used to. So…shall we?"

* * *

"Augh…not so hard!" Alex found herself on her back staring up at the ceiling…for like the tenth time in a row.

"What makes you think they will go easy on you up there? Again." Kara seemed to be relishing the role of teacher and Alex got to her feet and just as quickly she was sent back to the ground.

"She was this tough with me in the beginning as well…it gets easier after a bit." Mon El points out as he chews on a Churro.

"Thank you for that Mon El…I will take that to heart." She thought to mention that no food was allowed in the training room, but, he'd learn eventually. Hopping to her feet she can see Kara's body tense before the body blow and she side steps it before she reaches out for her and with a guttural like groan she throws her into the wall leaving a impact mark.

"Whoa…hey honey you ok?' Mon El asks though seeing her face, Alex grinned, he goes back to eating his food.

"Not bad…you anticipated my attack and redirected me…though don't think you can do that again." Alex laughs and notes her laugh is now a hiss.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger, wait how old am I anyway?" She was not in any pain so what Hank said was true. It was funny how she kept referring to him as Hank even given the fact that the actual Hank was Cyborg Superman, but, even if he was a Martian she got used to calling him Hank instead of J'onn. She'd occasionally call him J'onn but he was still Hank Henshaw and he did run the D.E.O.

"Hard to say, I imagine maybe a cross between teen and grown up." Mon El wasn't much help but Alex appreciated the levity. Much of her teenage life was spent on hold as she was looking after Kara and focusing on her studies. If she had a normal life…what would that even consist of?

"Don't let yourself get distracted!" Kara flew at her and Alex dodged the attack using the momentum from her roll to carry her to her feet and she races to where Kara is before pinning her to the wall.

"H-How did I do that?" Alex was startled to see that amount of speed in her though it was something else…and she notices the sticky appendage that had come from her body to latch onto Kara's form.

"That would be the Creg's latching ability…it allows them to grasp onto objects or targets from a good distance away to pull them in close. I am surprised you learned it so quickly…normally Creg are taught this."

Alex releases the appendage from Kara and looks down at it closer. It was sticky and in some ways almost alive. "You ok Kara?"

"Yeah…though that was…I'm not sure how to explain it. What is the plan for when Alex is on the ship?" Alex looks over at J'onn as he muses over this.

"Given that Alex will have no familiarity with the ship and our contact will be minimal…the only option is to get her captured and hope she can do what needs to be done in the 36 or so hours given. It won't be easy getting off the ship…though…if you feel the mission is to fail-."

"I'm not leaving those aliens to their fate…nor will I allow them to take Kara. If the mission fails…I will do all in my power to make sure they never leave this system."

Alex can note the concern in their faces but her mind was made up. After a bit they hear Winn call out to them.

"Hey everyone, through much struggle and a mild curse word I have done the impossible. You are welcome. Anyway if our Reptilian gal is ready…let us get this show on the road, and, good luck Alex."

Swallowing the saliva she can manage she proceeds out of the room…time for her trip to space, she hoped it went off without a hitch.

* * *

Looking at her cell there were no messages from Maggie. Just where had she gone anyway? She had not wished for things to go down the way they had…no…it just didn't seem right. And yet here she was about to go off on some suicide mission and the love of her life was probably drinking or on duty. She hoped that whatever happened that Maggie would help look after Kara…cause she would need that if something did happen to her.

"Alright Alex…I will be needing that now." Alex looks up to see him standing there, his face etched with fatherly worry, and why not…she did consider him to be like a father to her. J'onn had a family before they were taken from him and she and Kara were much like his daughters.

"Oh right, um, J'onn…will you look after Kara and Maggie for me…should anything happen to me? I know I'd want Maggie to look after Kara, but the both of them…they will need guidance…" Alex feels choked somehow…and in her head she had meant for this to go off without fail.

"Alex…you will come back…I trust you and if anyone can see this through it is you. I will look after them. I love you Alex." He gives her a hug and Alex breaks down weeping into his shoulder, her sobs were different sounding from her usual ones.

"I love you too…" Alex pulls away from him and then walks over to where Winn had instructed her to.

"Now stand perfectly still Alex…once the beam begins to flicker if you step out of it when the beam is finalized nothing will be transported…and we may only have one shot at this." Winn sat behind a control console as he inputted a few command keys.

"I'll be seeing you guys…and Kara…try and get along with Maggie, I know she can say things but you two are important to me." Alex knew that she and Maggie weren't in a good place right now, but, couples fought…and she was still in her heart.

"I will try…be seeing you sis." Kara smiles though Alex knows she is fighting the emotional wave about to claim her and not to cry now in front of everyone.

"ALEX!" Looking around she wonders who had called out to her. As the beam begins to flicker she sees something or someone rushing towards her till they up against her and she realizes who it is.

"M-Maggie…no, this is not meant for two people…what are you doing here?" Alex stares down at her and notes the tears in her eyes.

"I had some time to think…and…I'm coming with you. Someone needs to look out for you and what kind of girlfriend would I be if you went and I had to stay here without you? I love you…and…there is no place in the world I'd rather be then right here with you…even if it is to the end."

Alex struggles to keep it together and as the beam stops flickering she kisses her on the lips and the two fade from the room bound for space.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter will find Alex and Maggie in some trouble just as they get back together. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

CH.4: Captured

Alex woke with a start and found herself on the deck plating of what she assumed was an alien ship. The steady thrum of machinery surrounded her and as she adjusted to the dim lighting her first thoughts were she made it…but suddenly she noticed Maggie not around. Fear clutched her stomach and as she stood up she whips her reptilian head about trying to find her girlfriend. "Maggie…hey…babe where are you?"

"I'm right here Danvers…any louder and everyone else will know I'm here too." Alex let out a sigh of relief as she spots her girl walking from around the corner.

"Don't you scare me like that…I thought…" Alex held herself and Maggie walks over to her as she takes her scaly hands into hers.

"Hey, no matter what I am not leaving you…except now." Alex was confused till she heard the thud of footsteps heading their way. Before she could tell Maggie she loved her the Detective was already disappearing into the shadows.

"It came from over here…someone hitching a ride on our ship!" Alex looks over and sees a race close to human, no wait, they were almost spot on to human but they had these circular like tattoos under the beginning of their hair and the armor they wore consisted of aliens…they wore the skin of aliens as their armor…how sickening.

"A Creg, and here I thought they had all died out. Welcome to my ship Creg, I am Kel, I suppose you'd call me the Warden of this fine vessel. What is your name lovely?" The man was tall and seemed to carry no weapons…but…having been trained to identify a person as a weapon themselves she did not lower her guard any, weapon or not the human body was a weapon in itself.

"My name…yes…my name is Dani," she heard her voice say, a bit rough and it made her yearn for her normal human dialect.

"Dani the Creg, an interesting name choice. Normally we hunt your kind down but it looks like you fell right into our lap. I should let you know your very freedom is now forfeit by you being here. After our next stop we will be leaving the Milky Way and heading to a neutral planet for an exchange to happen…what happens to you after that, well, I don't give a damn. Now of course not all of you will leave the ship…some of you will be seen to be used as we see fit…whatever that maybe."

Alex shivers involuntarily thinking what these monsters have in mind. It was clear from their armor that a lot of aliens were sliced and diced…how many of them were actually alive during that, it just made her sick to her stomach. The way they looked at her…she fought back the urge to use her strength and toss them about. Right now Maggie was safe…but…if they found her they would use her against her and that is not what she wanted to happen.

"Alright…so…which way to my cell?" Alex catches the surprise on the Warden's face but he quickly erases it as soon as it arrives.

"Follow us…and if you try and escape you will find that route blocked. Aside from an incident that happened recently no one had ever escaped. The thing is security is doubled and the security override is in my neck…in other words someone would have to decapitate me just to stop operations and trust me…many have tried but none have had the heart to go through with it. I know all of my captives and know each of their weaknesses…they are powerless to take another life knowing someone close to them will wind up dead."

Alex considered her options and the truth was decapitation was not in her training. The long stretch of hallway gave light to many prisoners who looked out at her. There was a mixture of hate, despair, and a few checking her out which she did her best to avoid. The lighting was dim but the further they went in the brightness was starting to take a toll on her body and her head began to sing.

"What is so…special about this planet you are going to?" Alex felt her body struggling to keep up but thankfully her cell was just up ahead.

"The Planet Earth…a most marvelous planet home to the last daughter of Krypton, Supergirl. I will add her to my collection, and, well who is to say what I will do to her when I have her."

Alex snarls as she acts out without thinking. She strikes out at the nearest guard sending him into the wall with a crushing sound. She lets out a challenging roar as she strikes out intending to take down as many of them as she can. However the Warden did not break his cool…he merely watched her with brow raised and a cold calculating smile on his stubble of a face. What was he waiting for?

Suddenly the lights intensified and she fell to her knee. A hard left shook her body and then another attack. They were all on her beating her till she lay on the ground with labored breathing. A boot came down atop her head keeping her from rising and she looks up to see the Warden smiling still.

"I know your kind fear, no, loathe the light and with it your eyes tend to lose focus and your body shuts down. Know your enemy Dani…know them well enough to get in their head, do not take me for a fool. Throw her in the cell."

Alex was picked up and as she was thrown in she lay there in the darkness unable to move. Her body was hurt in so many places and as the footsteps receded she choked out a sniffle, her plan to get on board had succeeded…but…knowing what it would cost just to escape…did she even have that in her?

* * *

Maggie had followed in the shadows as they had led Alex down the hall. Her footsteps were light and having been trained by the best she made it a point to observe before acting. Sometimes acting was a necessity but it had to be with a level head. The ship's design was almost like they had copied the prison system back on Earth. Given that they could not contact J'onn or have Supergirl save them they were on their own.

As she saw them slow down she drew her side arm expecting a fight to break out. And of course there was…and she watched as Alex used her strength to crush one guard up against the wall. However the light in the room lit up brightly and she had to hold up a hand to shield her eyes. In that moment she saw Alex beaten up and it tore at her. Part of her wanted to rush in and save her…but that would mean revealing she had come up with her so she averted her eyes hearing Alex cry out in pain with each attack. A tear rolls down her cheek as she feels terrible for not stepping in. When the attack ends she hears them throw Alex into the cell. They move on and this is her chance as she moves over.

"Hey you…you aren't from here are you?" Maggie stops as she looks over at one of the cells noting an alien with a horn and at least four eyes or so.

"Uh…I won't tell if you won't," Maggie holsters her weapon as she walks over. She can see the alien was beaten and it looked like their arm was out of their socket.

"Relax…you are safe in my eyes. You are here to rescue us right?" The eyes were trained on her and Maggie nodded her head.

"That is the plan…however…from what I overheard it would involve decapitation, not sure about you, but I've never done that." Maggie knew that in her line of work sometimes it was unavoidable should a shootout happen, but, at best it was always necessary to wound them as protocol was required to question the suspect.

"There are a few of us who might…if you happen to get lucky. Is that Creg your lover? It is very rare that a Creg would take a mate who is human." The alien observes.

"Yeah well I'm an open minded girl and she is the love of my life. I only have 36 hours to get this rescue operation done with…any advice?" Maggie hears footsteps and knows she can't leave till she at least knows if this alien knows anything.

"Yes…do it while you have your limbs intact," the alien walks back to their cot where they sink down.

"Nice talking to you." Maggie hurries off the way she had come. She knew Alex was strong and she would get through this…however…with time against them they'd need to really look at all angles of this. She would be back…but…for now she would have to survey more of the ship to get a better understanding of what they were up against.

* * *

Alex struggled to keep it together that first day. Her meal in the mess hall was hard to digest…it was a meal fit for her species but the taste was sour and while yes she had the body of a Creg…her mindset was still set on human taste. A fight had broken out and naturally given her species and their strength she was targeted. Using her training she managed to hold her own…but…somehow the alien had a knife and she wound up with several cuts to her body and even a few cracked ribs.

Seated in the medical ward set up for the aliens she noticed others who had similar or worse injuries to match. The Doctor was a female who was tall and slim with bulbous like eyes and she almost was like fish like, yeah it was hard describing her.

"How are you feeling?" She asks in an angelic like voice. She begins to scan her injuries and Alex shivers a bit at the intrusive device.

"Like my whole body is on fire," Alex noted, "what is with everyone targeting me?" Alex watches the Doctor and she says nothing at first. Ok…what gives…just what was with her species anyway?

The Doctor finishes her evaluation of her before proceeding to tend to her injuries. Alex hisses through her teeth as the ribs begin to mend. Lying on her back she places an arm over her face as the lightning is still bothering her. "The Creg…they are monsters, they are bullies who see themselves superior over all other species. They range from bodyguards, bounty hunters, and because of this their kind were hunted down…it is naturally built into their genes so really they have no choice, even the young ones are brought up to fall into that pattern."

Alex felt sick…so…if she stayed one of these things long enough…she would enjoy killing others? Alex was already dealing with this insatiable urge to hurt others…and that guard…she had crushed him up against the wall like he was nothing but paper, light to her. Her mind went back to the fight in the mess hall and how the combat was almost fun to her.

"The Warden values you as a prize…and…he wants to keep you in prime condition, you did not hear it from me but expect more trouble coming your way." The Doctor moves off to another patient and Alex lays there a bit more. The first day was slipping past them and Alex was struggling to keep her name in play…Alex Danvers…Alex Danvers…Alex…

 **Authors note:** Alex and Maggie both have their work lined up for them, though the effects of the transformation are taking a toll on Alex. Next chapter as night begins to set in as day one ends both will find themselves facing greater challenges yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Learning new tricks

CH.5: Learning new tricks

Alex lost track of time but twelve or so hours must have passed…at least she figured since she had come aboard the ship. Meals were held in the mess hall and since her scuffle and learning the truth of her species she never really had time to eat in fear she was going to be grabbed from behind or someone would gang up on her. Sleep was spent with one eye open as she didn't even trust the guards who had beaten her up. Her body was still healing but the drive, no, the need to fight or get her blood pumping was starting to mess with her identity.

In school Alex would stand up for her sister…even though Kara could easily flatten any bully or any kid with her power. Alex had taken classes to prepare her body for combat and made sure to always stay away from sweets…though if she did give in she would work equally hard to get rid of the fats that may invade her body. Given the shape and height of her body she thought food would be a craving but food seemed to do little for her…in fact she found she could go lengths of time without sustenance.

The showers were another matter…quite open and public compared to what she was used to. She felt truly exposed in here and among the variant of alien species this was more than she had ever seen in such close proximity. Some of the aliens were made up differently than humans in form of composition and definition of shapes and she couldn't help staring…though in all fairness they were equally doing it to her, so all fair right?

In terms of her body now compared to when it was human she wasn't quite sure she had this much…mass to her. She held herself for whatever good that would do her and standing under the spray from the water offered she fought past her insecurities and knew that she had to deal with this so she could stop the ship…though…it was hard focusing at times with her need to fight and everything happening around her. Maggie was somewhere off doing her part…so…would she hold up her own end by losing it?

"Hey, Creg, some of us need to use the water…and you are hogging it all." A twitch happens near her eye and Alex feels her hands clench and unclench.

"I was here first…go and get your own," shoot, she thought, that came out wrong. "I mean I'm almost done so if you can wait-."

Alex felt her arm pulled and she was staring at four eyes that shimmered with malice and intent, never good. "Excuse me Creg…were you mouthing off to me? You know your kind hunted mine down…and I swore if I ever saw your kind again…seems only fair to return the favor."

Alex was struggling to get through this without any altercations…but…her mind and body were in conflict and she shoves her back. "You want me…go on right ahead."

The alien seemed to look back at her friends for support and then she slams a fist into her chest. Alex stumbles back but doesn't fall over…a sly smile working its way over her foreign like lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Alex races at her and dodges and weaves past the punches thrown to try and throw her off her game. The water is slippery but somehow she keeps upright, her arms braced like a fighter and she gut checks her sending the alien down to the ground. Breathing hard she receives a blow from behind and she elicits a sharp cry of pain.

"You Creg, you scumsuckers of the universe…see how well you handle all of us." Alex stands up and as she looks around her ability to read heat comes off well as she ducks as someone tries to grab her from behind. Elbowing another alien from behind she reads each tense movement and anticipates it to counter or dodge. Her training with J'onn was coming into play…however…eventually she exhausted herself so a blind spot attack would send her down.

The back of her leg was struck and she fell to a knee. One of the females strikes her in the face and soon they are all atop her and she is blinded by pain. By the time the fight was broken up her body was once again beaten and bruised and she feels her head loll to the side.

* * *

Maggie was deep in a network of pipes as she proceeded along in a crawl, her ears strained to hear anything that might help her. She was practically blind right now and given a day has passed and they were now in day two she had to double her efforts.

"You got this Maggie…think of what Alex is going through and know you do not have it as tough as her, great, I'm like the female version of John McClaine. I really am losing it." Maggie continued crawling till she made it to a point that seemed good enough to investigate.

Easing the panel open she slips down and lands in a crouch, her ears alert and her eyes wide open in case she was ambushed. The hiss of the steam drew her attention to where several works gathered, no doubt this was the engine room she happened upon.

Scooting along she hears some bit of the conversation, her breath stilled for the time being so she did not bring their attention to her.

"…Kel wants us pushing the engines…don't seem right given how far this ship has taken us. A lot of these aliens, including that Supergirl will be used here on the ship…so…if we keep pushing the ship we will be stuck with all these aliens…"

"Kel is the Warden and acting Commander of this vessel…what he says goes. We are just Engineers who do you think the others will listen to? We can damage the engines but he can easily take someone else and put them in control. We do our jobs…we keep our lives."

Maggie could see the problem. Kel was on a deadline and pushing the engines would get them to Earth faster…which pushed up her own deadline. However she had seen first-hand what a boss did when pushing his workers…it meant after the job was finished…so were they. Question was did they know this?

"Kel wants Supergirl for himself…he always did fancy himself the exotic ones. Speaking of exotic did you see that Creg?" The men or whatever they were seemed to murmur and say some stuff that irked her to digging her nails into her palm. That was her girlfriend they spoke of…such language was filth in her mind. Perhaps they did deserve their fate coming to them…but…that would make her no better than them and everyone, regardless their upbringing deserved some decency to fight back. If she could get their help…things might go smoother.

"I couldn't quite overhear your conversation, tickle me curious but you seem to all have a set opinion on Kel. A Warden who has motives not shared with his crew…has to be rough."

Maggie found their stares hard and suspicious, not that she blamed them, after all from the looks of the group they were all male. In fact since she and Alex had come aboard there were nary a female in sight…yeah she used nary, just not aloud.

"How did you get out of your cell?" The man who had spoken of Alex was a bit astounded to see her there; nice to see he wasn't drooling over her.

"Oh, that, well do I look like something your Warden would keep around or sell?" Maggie saw them exchange glances and knew she had them there. "Look, you guys are on an approach to Earth set to do Kel's bidding to get his most prized possession…probably doesn't include you guys getting a cut of the action, am I right?"

Maggie watches them circle around her and she makes no move for her weapon. She had been in hot enough messes like this and it was best to stoke their ego some, work with what they want and go from there. She did not become Detective by rushing into this blindly.

"Kel is the Warden of this vessel…if he finds out we are speaking mutiny he will drop us out the nearest airlock and we'll wind up in an icy grave. We shouldn't even be listening to this." This man seemed a bit more on edge and he walks over to her bringing height to his form, no doubt hoping to intimidate her. Maggie just stood there looking up at him and fighting the urge to hold her weapon, least then she will be a bit more prepared if this goes south.

"I concur, I mean, you just met me and all…for all you know I could be recording this and sending it to Kel. However…given the lack of females around you would already strike that as garbage or false facts. You guys are the Engineers…the true masters of this ship. Kel maybe the Warden who runs the ship, but, can he do what you guys do?"

Maggie listens to their murmurs and given how she was still alive and not bleeding out on the deck or brought to Kel's attention her words were striking a resonance of sense to them. It was hard to say what Alex was going through but given this was day two and their approach of nearing Earth was upon them, well, suffice to say this had to work or she might as well count their efforts moot.

"All I ask you to do is slow us down a bit, come up with a malfunction that can work with Kel's knowledge of things. I know how you view these aliens, as mere objects to have fantasies about in your closed quarters or to gossip about, however these are living and breathing beings just as we are standing there. They have feelings…they feel pain and loss. On Earth there were concentration camps where humans were kept…they faced hardships and ridicule and most of the time death.

"We all deserve to be masters of our own fate…to seek out happiness and behind those bars or worse…they deserve much better. Help me give them a fighting chance…and…maybe this ship can be yours and Kel removed from power, I know it is a long shot…but hey…the thoughts you speak aloud…they say quite a bit about your discontent under Kel."

Maggie held her breath a bit unsure how they would react at this point. Her gun in her hand now wasn't such a bad idea. They had her beat in numbers and even with her skills in hand to hand combat they knew the layout of this ship…she didn't. J'onn only gave them three days and chances of escape after that weren't great.

The group converse amongst themselves and she shifts her stance a bit, her hip pushed out as she folds her arms waiting for them to decide. When the leader of the group finally talks she expects the worse, after all, mutiny was the worst case of sealing one's fate if any.

"Very well…we can manage a slight leak that will need a patching job. The job will buy you a few hours or so at best…maybe a day but wouldn't count it that given the pressure our Warden is under. Get out of here…and if this goes south we rat you out."

"You are such a gentleman, but, I get it…oh and by the way, where would the security room be?" Maggie looks around as she notes the way they part for her.

"Jony could take you there…and…you betray us and we will hunt you down." She nods her head and follows after the tall man. She fingers her weapon though not trusting this Jony…if it came down to him or her…

 **Authors note:** Alex is slowly descending into a state of mind for which she will barely recognize herself; meanwhile Maggie sets off for the control room in hopes of setting the prisoners free…unaware of what Kel told Kara in regards to his decapitation overriding security. Is Maggie walking into a trap?


	6. Chapter 6 Descent into darkness

CH.6: Descent into darkness

Alex…that is all she had now to her former identity. She was once again treated for wounds suffered. The shower scene still fresh in her mind and she knew that she had to get those people back, take revenge for them making her suffer the way she had. She was descending into a state of mistaken identity, a point when she stopped being the woman she was and into this…thing. The Creg, a reviled race for being bullies and hunters; yeah, not exactly the type of species they saw associating with.

Alex found herself standing in a circular ring that had other girls chanting about, her body upright as she crunches her knuckles looking over at the other female before her. The incident in the showers had not gone unnoticed or quiet so Kel figured he would set up a little fight…just to keep the ladies in line, along with the other species and whoever won got to be his bodyguard.

This could be her chance to get close to him and then rip…no…she'd never do something so immoral and degrading that it would tear her character apart. Alex was a good person…that she remembered. It was a struggle fighting past this fog and the more she delved into her identity the more reserve she gathered to keep from slipping down this slippery slope.

"I'm going to tear you a new one Dani…heh…you'll be screaming just like in the shower!" The four eyed alien was quite pumped, but, so was she.

"I'm all healed up…give it your best shot." Alex can hear the chants and while they weren't for her, well, they'd sing a different tune after she was done with her.

"Now ladies I want you to know that this fight is to improve morale and create a better living environment, if you ever feel the need to fight we can set this up as our calm zone. Today will decide which of you gets special privileges and time out to do as you please."

Alex noted the way he looked at her and it made her sick to her stomach. Her identity was being taken from her by this specie's physiology but if there was one thing she held onto fiercely was she was not straight…it never really suited her anyway. Maggie was important as well…but…given the two choices it was important to not reveal her hand because Kel could use that against her.

There were a few males in their midst but they seemed less chatty than the females. Just what did Kel do to the males anyway? Did he figure them more restless than the females and had to incapacitate them somehow? Rolling her neck she hears a gun shot and steps aside letting the female throw herself at where she had been.

"You have to try better than that…go on…give it another try." Alex was never like this and her training told her taunting made her no better than her opponent. Still it made her blood pump and she watches the alien swing at her. Catching the attack she smiles a toothy smile and uses the momentum to throw her into the circle of girls.

"Get back in there…show her who is boss!" The aliens chant and soon the alien girl is swinging at her. Alex ducks and moves back letting her build off her anger and swing at the air.

"Ooh, so close, my turn." Alex barrels into the woman and picks her up with a savage smile before pile driving her into the ground. Bringing her fists up she begins to pound into her…the alien screams out as her face is bashed in and no one stops her. Why was no one…was this to the death? She looks around and spots Kel just sitting there taking a sip of a drink.

The face of Maggie comes to the forefront of her mind and she pulls away sickened by what she had almost done. The alien was bleeding and barely conscious after the brutal move and as she was dragged away through the parting crowd she could see the mixed apprehension on their faces. They had come here to see her beaten to a pulp…not the other way around. Alex wanted to throw up but had nothing to throw up…again she had gone without a meal.

She wondered what her kind ate…she hadn't inquired any before coming here and she feared she might eat flesh or brains…something to ask the Doctor as she seemed to know about her kind. A shot was fired and the crowd stand still as Kel walks over. The smug look on his face was clear and she folds her arms.

"Well done Dani…you have proven yourself capable and strong, two qualities I need in a bodyguard. There are many who would try to take my life and I do my best to surround myself with those who are capable…welcome aboard." He grins as he eyes her before walking off.

"When do I begin?" Alex inquires as she tries to still the blood pounding in her head. The other aliens murmur a bit.

"You can accompany me now, but, might be better if you help the guards escort the aliens back to their cells. You'll be busy and life won't be a bore…so…welcome to your new life." Kel waves at her as he walks off and she just watches him leave.

"Alright ladies and gents…back to your cells…or do you want what happened to four eyes to happen to you?" She shot them a look and they all began to scatter. She was starting to enjoy this.

* * *

Maggie accompanied Jony to the security room where she hoped to free the aliens and hopefully stop this ship from reaching Earth with the time they had left. Much of their walk was in companionable silence, neither of them saying much and Maggie began to question just what was running through that head of his. He had long brown hair that was twisted a bit and his skin was ashen in color, his tall frame stretched the clothing that he was given.

"So, Jony, how long you been working here?" Maggie trained her ears for anything out of the ordinary while also keeping a hand resting on the weapon she had, knowing if it came down to either of them she'd be the victor. Ok, so that was a tad self-sure, however she could not afford to be hesitant in a life or death situation.

"What makes you think I work here? Believe it or not a lot of us are not here by choice, work, it implies we have a choice in the matter." He spits a bit and does not turn around.

"I see…so…much like those in the cells you are kept under the watchful eye of Kel. So, how did you manage this lucrative position?" Maggie saw him turn up ahead and she memorized their path so if she did get away she'd be able to find her way back.

"An arrangement was made, you could say…between us and Kel. Our expertise and knowledge of the ship came in handy…made us valuable to him. Truth is before Kel there was another Warden, but, a power struggle came into play and Kel with his charismatic way easily took over. Kel is a master manipulator and once he knows your weakness he holds it over your head so you never forget."

Maggie was beginning to understand why operations of this place was run a certain way. Kel had stuff on everyone here and no one dared to take him on. Such a man in power would bring about horrid peril if one got in his path or disagreed with anything he said.

"You speak of freeing everyone…of giving us a fighting chance…what do you get out of it?" Jony spoke the question she had been afraid of hearing.

"My girlfriend is one of the prisoners on this ship…you guys spoke of her when I was in hiding, the Creg." Maggie notices him look back at her, not sure really if his face was shocked or neutral in that he didn't care.

"A human and a Creg…that is unheard of. They have nasty tempers and tend to kill or worse any who get with them. They mate but after offspring are made…they kill their mate. The fact you two are female is very rare…no way to create offspring…"

"I see. Well…this Creg is different, not on the whole offspring thing but she is not violent." Maggie held onto hope that the changes to her anatomy and mind were not affected yet. This procedure done to her, she would have preferred it was done to her and not Alex.

"Keep telling yourself that…but a few of us have seen what a Creg does and it is never pretty. I would suggest killing her in her sleep…cause that is the only way you will survive." Maggie stiffened at that and before the guy could turn she pins him to the wall and grips his arm pinning it behind his back.

"You mention that again or even think it and I will break this arm of yours, you got it? I love her, and, I would never hurt her…you got it? I don't know what you have planned…or even if you are taking me in the right direction, but if you try and double cross me so help me I will end you."

Maggie lets him go and the alien rubs where she had grabbed and while he was taller than her she had dealt with muscle heads, junkies, even tall men…she was not some lady to throw around or mess with. They stare at one another a bit…no doubt sizing each other till at last he cracks a smile.

"It is this way…and I have no intention of double crossing you. Your offer is good, though, not sure if the others will see it that way. Once we are there expect security to double."

Maggie follows him as he leads her the rest of the way and as they make it there he was not kidding. Bringing out her weapon she presses up against the wall, her body tense as she notes the pattern of movement the guards go through, a rotation several minutes. Kel must not want anyone in there, bad for him…good for them. Rushing in she knocks one guy out from behind with a well placed attack of her gun and watches him crumple to the deck. The next guy comes in and barely has time to throw a few punches before Maggie ducks through his defenses and leaves him gasping for breath on the deck.

"I did not come here to fail. Come on Jony." She looked back but did not see him. He had not betrayed her…but…given his height she thought he would be imposing and not a white streak a mile long. The only problem this set for her was managing to hold out long enough to do what needed to be done without exhausting herself. Normally she had backup but without Jony she was in for a long haul.

Rushing in she sees several men looking her way. Placing her weapon in her holster she rolls her neck and throws off her jacket. The door slides shut behind her and she hears the knuckles crack. So…it was going to be like that huh? Very well…game on.

"Alright…whose first?" Maggie sees someone jump towards her and she braces a bit before moving away from the guy behind her trying to grapple her. The fight was on and she took a few hits to the face but kept upright. A few body blows but she was scrapping and intending on outlasting them…still…Jony could very well have alerted them to her presence and cut off her escape. It was hard to know what to think and she tasted her own blood from her cracked lip. Someone grabbed her and threw her across the room and she jarred her shoulder against some control panel kicking up sparks. Shaking the pain off she sees them advancing on her.

"Nowhere to run honey…game over." The men were quite confident, but, Maggie would not give them the time of day.

"This is nothing, go on, give me your best shot!" Maggie raced at them, even with one good arm she'd go down fighting…even as the pain became too much.

 **Authors note:** Alex is now Kel's personal bodyguard and finds herself liking fighting, a bit much you could say. Meanwhile Alex finds herself in a pickle and Jony has fled. Next chapter day two will be ending and both girls will be facing difficult crisis of character.


	7. Chapter 7 Tortured heart

CH.7: Tortured heart

Alex knew the second day was ending and the third day was fast approaching. They would be close to Earth soon which meant game over. She was close to Kel…a bit too close for comfort in which he was hitting on her more. Alex was starting to lose track of where Alex began and where Dani was the end. There was someone special she was involved with…it was just hard pinpointing exactly who that special individual was. She liked girls…so…it was easy to turn away Kel's advances.

Much of her duties consisted of keeping the prisoners in line while also ensuring the safety of Kel was he patrolled or went about his usual business. She found out he was quite the sleaze and did things with some of the aliens while she stood watch outside their cell. It was sick and she tried her best to ignore it and focused on keeping her rage in check. Each minute, half hour, hour that passed brought a new level of rage that brought her Creg blood boiling to an all-time high.

Alex, no, Dani did want to beat more people up…these aliens, yeah, it made no sense to beat up a human as they could not survive the blows she dealt out. A new opponent or contestant was chosen at random by Kel and she gladly took center ring, her muscles flex as she anticipates the fight ahead. However…here was the kicker…the opponent chosen was not that of an alien, if it were…suffice to say she'd be swinging instead of hesitating as she was now.

"Ladies, aliens, all around my humble guests…bear witness to a stow away that happened to try and take away your next venture, your new home. A loyal source of mine led her to the security room where she was left to her fate. She was quite plucky and given she was human…it gave me the idea for our next fight…and here she is…straight from Earth…Maggie!"

Alex swallowed as the name registered in her brain and she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Memories of the two of them together watching Netflix, fighting aliens, kissing in the rain…oh no, Mags, why did it have to be her? Alex looks around noting the jeers from the aliens and all she can do is stand there. What did Kel want from her anyway? A human and Creg fight…no…if there was one shred of Alex in her it told her not to do this.

"I see you hesitate…could it be you know this human, Dani?" Kel walks over and places a hand on her jaw holding her up and his face was inches from hers. "I could take her to privately get information from her…but…we both know it would be agonizing and slow, seems almost preferable she meet her punishment here…before all these witnesses."

Alex meets Maggie's eyes and she can tell she has already been beaten up. Her eye is swollen and her hair is scattered about her face. Her clothing is torn and she has bruised knuckles, no doubt from hitting a few jaws. There was a lone tear falling from her eye while the other eye seemed dried up. Alex could see the busted lip and it hurt her to see Maggie like this.

"I will take care of this human." Alex found her voice strained, choked, but Kel seemed to give it no thought or care as he moves through the parting circle.

"I always wanted to fight a Creg…and after what I've been through, I'm already warmed up." Maggie rolls her shoulder and takes a stance…even though it is clear her legs buckle a bit and her smile is crooked.

"No one wants to fight Creg…here is why." Alex moved and swung at her. Maggie manages to block the first attack but the second catches her across the cheek sending her face to the side and blood spitted out. She wobbles a bit and comes in going for body blows.

"Come on…this is nothing…" Maggie dealt a few blows and Alex had to admit even with her body structure the attacks still made their mark.

The crowd was eating this up and Alex wished she could hold off her attacks, maybe put on those gloves friends used when fighting to not seriously injure the other. However given her status and position on the ship…that was not an option. Maggie was beginning to fade from her consciousness and if she maintained the memories…it would slow her movement, impair her judgement…and Kel would take Maggie away to teach her a lesson.

Alex moves in again and deals a crushing blow to her chest sending the Detective toppling over, her breath labored and she clutches at her left chest. Alex wants most to go over to comfort her, but, again if she did any of that there would be question of her integrity and worth as a bodyguard. Walking over to her she picks her up by her hair and then holds up her fist. Maggie merely smiles…letting her know that it is ok. Alex had lost a part of herself when this transformation had taken place…her entire struggle to keep her identity, her core beliefs intact an uphill battle.

Every part of her screamed no…but as her fist came down on her face she heard the scream and the laughter about her that made her smile. Maggie was dragged off and Kel came over to congratulate her. "Well done Dani…heh…I knew I chose wisely. Alright everyone show is over…back to your cells. Dani…walk with me."

Alex nods her head as she sees a few guards congratulate her. In no way was the fight fair…but they cared little about the ethics or the rules. Composing herself she tries to shake off the desire but her first is brought to her mouth and she licks up the blood. An adrenaline rush of sorts courses through her veins and her taste buds are affected making her craving rise. It was sick and yet it was as it was. Noting that Kel had already begun walking she hurried after him.

* * *

The two of them are walking along and Alex is guarded knowing anything can happen while they are on their own. Kel clearly had interest in her…but…if he learned she was a human pretending to be a Creg she no doubt figured he would do some horrible things to her. The chatter of guards grew to background noise and she finds they have stopped at the infirmary where the Doctor was patching up Maggie.

"The human held up well…there was some fight in her. Next fight…you will kill her." Kel studies her and she tries to not let this unsettle her any.

"Why do you wish her dead…do you not want her to be part of your group of alien slaves to be sold off? Humans are quite valued." She sees a flicker of suspicion in his eyes but whatever trace amount there was it was gone in a second.

"Humans are fragile and there is much that needs to be done to keep them going. Humans, they are needy and require much more attention than a lot of these aliens who can live off the air or have a strict diet we can work with. She is just another amount of space we can do without. Kill her…but…make it look like she has a chance…makes for a more entertaining fight."

Alex nods her head and after a bit Kel leaves her as she stands there analyzing what she has just heard, no, demanded of her. Could she really kill her…this human? She seemed important to her…her name slipping her tongue but she was sure she would remember it soon enough, she knew it was important. Walking off she resumes her duties.

* * *

Maggie shoots up and grips her chest as she looks around the room she was in. There were a few others who seemed to be in similar shape…whether they endured what she had it was hard to tell. Her girlfriend had just nailed her to the floor and damaged her body with attacks that should have been more held back then they were. Was there any part of Alex in that fight?

Alex…no Dani appeared to be in a state of transition and given the amount of time they had left it would be a wonder if she even grasped onto the littlest part of her humanity. The Doctor is there and studies her a bit before approaching.

"You know, for a human, you sure took a beating and yet here you are still. If the fight would have gone on…suffice to say I'd be zipping you up for Kel's funeral procession he likes to throw for the dead."

Maggie was thankful it had not come to that. Still…she knew that time was pressing and if she were to shut everything down and manage to get Alex out of here before she totally lost it…the ship had to be stalled before reaching Earth. It would be a gambit of sorts but she needed it done. Of course she couldn't do anything with the Doctor watching her like a hawk. And of course there was the matter of her betrayer…the one who had led her to that room where her fate had been sealed.

"Uh Doc…I am feeling a bit parched…do you mind getting me something to drink?" Maggie sees the quizzical turn of her head but she finally leaves her. Maggie throws the sheets off her body and making her way to her clothes strips out of the clothing she wears…though not without sucking in her breath. Alex had done a number on her…or in this case Dani.

Going slowly she slips out of the room and ducks back as a guard passes by. She would need to be patient here and not blow her cover. And then over the intercom:

"Ladies and gentleman…we will be arriving at Earth in only a little bit now…so for that duration you will remain in your cells. I realize it is a sacrifice but trust me…our journey is almost over. I do thank you for being so patient through all this…and trust me when I say you will either be finding a new home soon or staying here…either way…thank you."

Maggie cursed under her breath…a habit she did when things were out of her hand. Once the guard passed she made her way along noting the many eyes staring out at her. She keeps far away from their cells as possible and remembering the way to the engine room she keeps low. And without warning she is struck in the face hard. Falling onto her butt she tastes her blood as her nose is practically broken on impact.

"Whad the hell?" She looks up to see Jony standing there with a wrench in his hand. It was covered in her blood and she backs up a bit.

"You are meddling in affairs bigger than you human…you are going to destroy the flow that some of us have come to find soothing…and…Kel has kept us alive because of it. You will ruin everything…I was rewarded for what I did to you-."

"Yeah, well, thad was a costly mistake. Selling me out…I'm only trying to help. Everyone on here…you are putting their fate on the line…because you find this comfortable…you are sick. We are nearly on Earth…this has to end-."

"I'm sorry…sorry about your Creg partner, but, she is working with Kel now and there is no getting out of that. Goodbye." He brings the wrench over his head and Maggie kicks out at his leg sending a grunt from him.

Getting up she moves in quickly throwing a few body blows and spinning along his body to avoid another wrench attack. Keeping on her toes she struggles to keep her vision clear as the impact from the wrench had done a number on her. The fight was working down the line and that is when she noticed they had made it to the main engine room where people watch in shock.

"Jony…what are you doing…we were going to help her-." Maggie recognized the guy who had assigned Jony to her.

"Not now…I'm going to enjoy this…" Maggie can hear the desperation and frustration in his voice and as she looks over at the other guy he points at one of the controls. Nodding her head she backs up a bit and stands there.

"Swing away then…I'm not stopping you." Maggie watches as he lunges at her and in the last second jumps away as he smashes the controls. The ship gives a whine before all power goes out. Time to move.

 **Authors note:** Maggie manages to cut the power to the ship stalling their arrival at Earth…though…question is how to manage now that the ship is in pitch darkness. Meanwhile a fight between Dani and Kel is coming to a head.


	8. Chapter 8 Love on the line part one

**Authors note:** We are in the home stretch people as Maggie races to save the aliens and get to her girlfriend before Alex is completely gone…though at the moment Alex is barely there. Alex who is now Dani but maintains her sexuality will have a confrontation with Kel though at what cost? Love will be on the line and in the end…can love prevail? Thanks for sticking around, this won't be the final chapter but we are drawing close as this adventure keeps the action rolling…now.

CH.8: Love on the line part one

Maggie feels the darkness prevail around her and panic sets in. She hears an outraged cry and she feels a leg connect with her abdomen sending her down to the ground. Her eyes have to adjust to the light and she feels a foot crush down on her hand. She lets out a startled cry and holds it close to her chest as she rolls around on the ground feeling the stomps. It was clear to her then how many were panicking or upset over this turn of events.

Jony was clearly part of this outcry and as she gets to her feet she moves her body to the side to avoid that annoying wrench of his. "Let it go Jony…seriously, let it go, we do not need this right now-."

"You…look what you made me do, I mean…you may have just cost us all our lives. He will come for us…don't you see?" Maggie can hear him loud and clear and she does her best to be sympathetic.

"Yeah…and so what…lest he can see in the dark he will be blind as a bat. Do you honestly believe he knows this place with his eyes closed? You guy know this ship better than he does…that gives you an edge. I know he may have weapons…but so what…you guys have your brains and wits about you. Once we reach Earth it will be the end of the line for a lot of you. I am not sure about any of you but to me…that is a sure sign trouble is brewing in the ranks."

Maggie looks around or manages to get a slight glimpse of their figures standing there. No one was moving towards her and even Jony was breathing hard but kept his wrench at the still. This was her chance as before…only this time the urgency was greater. It was hard to tell how long the lights would stay out…the ship still among the stars like a ship with no wind to her sails.

"I know you are scared…I know that Kel brings out this tide of wave of feelings that you feel yourself being pulled under constantly. Fear gets us all…you don't think I am scared right now? My girlfriend busted me up good…and…my hand maybe broken by your foot…but…pain aside I know that if I do not do anything…these aliens will wind up in worse places and the fact I could have stopped it all…that will forever be with me. I look at you and I can see fight in you…all you have to do is say enough is enough."

Maggie takes a breath…though it pains her to do, her voice rising again as she tries to reach out to them. If she and Alex stood a chance of getting off this ship and back to Earth…it would be through them, and not on her or Alex alone.

"It is important that we stick together…fight the fight as it is now. Unity comes through strength and the two cannot operate without the other. I'm not used to giving speeches, not my department, but I will do my best here and now. There is a better life out there…a better future. Take command of this vessel…be the Captains of fate First thing we need to do is take care of the guards…that will leave Kel to deal with."

Maggie wasn't sure if they would turn on her or join her, it was one of those situations out of her hand. She could make her way around but her hand was busted and due to her fight with Alex much of her body was still in pain even after the Doctor alleviated some of the pain.

"Alright, fine, we'll help you out. However once this is done you and that Creg leave ship…you two started all this drama." Jony notes.

"Ok…so…who is trained in stealth?" She can see no one raising their hand or claw and she sighs. "No problem…there are other ways…"

* * *

Dani was caught off guard by the sudden shut down of lights and the stilled sound of the engine seemed to tick off Kel.

"Blast it all! Earl…hey Earl…do you copy? The comm is down, wonderful, alright go and check on the aliens and see they aren't panicking or anything. My head is the only thing that is keeping things from getting out of control…let us be hasty about this."

Dani nods her head as she proceeds to the cells. For the most part they seemed to be standing there, their eyes wide with panic and some were eager to get out. Dani knew that if all of them got out it would be a bloodbath, mmm, blood…something about it stirred within her body.

"Hey, cutie pie, how about you and I make the most of the dark?" She stiffened a bit knowing that was a guy…and…the scent was clearly one of the guards.

"I'd pass…besides…you aren't my type." Dani was clearly into females and the male variety just held no interest in her…wants.

"Well that is too bad…who said you had a choice?" She feels him attack her leg and she cries out falling to one knee. The guy presses up against her from behind and she lets instinct take over as she flips him over onto his back. Listening to the thud she grips his throat as he fights her.

"You work for Kel…but…you fail to realize that he never told me not to kill any of you. Is there any part of you that you are attached to?" She trails her hand along his body and goes south. He struggles against her and when she nears down below he seems to enjoy the attention…till he catches onto her drift.

"N-No, not that, anything but that…take any other part of me but not that…" He seemed really attached to that, but, she would leave him with it. Instead she picks him up and releases her grip from his neck.

"Very well…I will take something else…how about your life instead?" She swipes with her claws or nails and sweet blood gushes out of his throat. He stands there in a state of shock and she holds his body lowering it to the ground as she enjoys the rich texture of the blood taking a drink. The moment though his flesh came into contact with her mouth there was a horrible screaming sound that tore through her eardrums and made her head throb like eating ice cream with Kara…wait…who was this Kara? She felt the darkness pervade her senses and she sat there hunched over the bleeding out guard whom she had…killed? No, that wasn't her.

Dani wants to throw up but her body won't let her. The blood gives her strength and she knew that the taste of his flesh would also give her a high…and yet…every fiber of her being told her not to. She was Dani, a Creg…but it felt like there was someone else here…whose memories she was sharing, it could be a possibility.

"Did you go and kill my guard, for shame, but then again he did screw one of my prisoners so he had to pay the price." She stiffens as she hears his voice; her eyes though detect the trace of heat coming from his body.

"You did this…why?" She rises up and faces him in the darkness. Kel does not make any move, his eyes looking at the body.

"I do not need rule breakers among my closest of trustees, no, it just won't sit with me and ridding him myself would put his blood on my hands. No, I believe it is better if my newest bodyguard does it for me. You did enjoy that didn't you?"

She could not argue with his logic…and…his blood did taste great. The prisoners seemed to react with utter fear as they kept from the bars, their anxiousness before having settled down.

"Order shall be kept in this crisis…just look at the fear you instill in them. However…I have heard news that the human has left Medical and is currently loose about my ship. I was hoping you would have dealt with her before now…but…perhaps I put too much faith in you and your ability-."

"I will take care out…you have my word." She looks down before looking back at him noting the change in his expression; he seemed to weigh her words before responding.

"One more chance…fix this problem or you are through." He leaves her there and she sucks in her breath. It took all her restraint to keep in place instead of ripping his head clear off. Focusing on her ability to seek out the heat of others she recognizes the one known as Maggie and goes after it.

* * *

Maggie was making her way through the ship hitting it where it counted…the guards. She, Jony, Earl…the lot of them were sick and tired and pent up rage was setting them off. Maggie counters an attack aimed at her chest and she uses the guy's momentum to slam him into the wall. Moving on to her next target she can hear the others going at the guard.

Maggie did not wish the guards to be mauled or beaten to death and yet she was afraid if she controlled the situation too much they would rebel against her. It was not like she had another speech packed away for further use. Her adrenaline was pushing her forward as she feels two guards ambush her. Crying out she receives a few body blows and sent to the deck as one tries to pin her arm behind her.

Jony was charging forward with a yell and bashes one of the guys atop the head sending him to the deck with a thump. The other guy chooses to ignore him going at her and she sends her head back into his face flinching a bit knowing his tooth hit her scalp…still she refused to go down like this and as the guy reels she elbows him in the gut and as the wind is knocked out of him she twists his arm behind his back. "Not good when it is done to you huh?"

Maggie looks over to see Jony's four fingers extended to her and she accepts it as she is helped to her feet. "You fight well…a real scrapper…just to be clear I still don't like you."

"Fine…feeling is mutual, now…any word on when power will be back on and the ship moving?" She reaches back and moves her hand down knowing that even without light she knows there is blood.

"Kel will no doubt be sending someone to Engineering…best move fast…" Maggie nods her head as she is about to move when the air is knocked out of her body and she is sent flying. Her ribs take a brunt of the attack and she coughs up blood as she lands on her back.

"This has gone on long enough…human…this is your end." Maggie groans and hears the stomps of the large Creg making her way towards her. Alex, no, Dani was intending to kill her. This did not bode well for their plans.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter it is Alex vs. Dani to the death. The ship is still powered down but Kel is already on the move to getting it back up and running. The finale continues.


	9. Chapter 9 Love on the line part two

CH.9: Love on the line part two

Maggie looks up to see her there…standing there without any clear emotion except her hulking form ready to pummel her into oblivion. Alex was no more…all that was left was Dani. Time had caught up to them too fast…and all before they could rescue the prisoners. J'onn had given them the time…but it had not been enough it would seem. Looking over at Jony as he and a few others stand at the ready she sits up a bit.

"No…this is my fight. Try and free the prisoners…if you can…if not get back to Engineering and hold off Kel. Please…leave her to me."

Maggie knows they have every reason to refuse…but…right now she was hoping that they listened to her and gave her this. Dani was her problem…her girlfriend and she would deal with it her way. True she had stood no chance against her in that circle of death from earlier, so be it, but she would go down fighting for love putting it on the line here and now. Creg or not, Alex or Dani…this being standing before her represented all the good that had ever come to her in her life.

"Very well…we will stall long as we can…don't die quickly." Jony comments, hard to say if he was concerned or not, but he was moving off with a few others. The rest of them went to tend to the cells but it was clear they would not budge without a key or something else.

"It is no use…the only way to free us is to take the head of Kel. Sorry human but such a feat is beneath you, given how squishy and tender you are around such tasks." Maggie can see an insectoid like female standing near the cell, her body was lean and she had a high vibration in pitch for a voice.

"Oh, yeah not touching that…so…" Maggie tried to fight the loss in her voice as she realized such a gruesome thing would require extra strength…but…no, even if Alex was still in there it would be too demanding and she would have to live with it.

"If you won't get up…I'll come to you!" Dani charges towards her and Maggie barely has time to register, just a half roll of sorts that has her fight past the pain rising in her chest. A fist smashes into the ground where she had been but a kick quickly finds her sending her rolling along the deck and only stopping as she hits the wall.

"Hey leave her alone!" Jony rushes in but Maggie is in no condition to yell out to him to stop. The fool…just what was he proving throwing out a challenge to a Creg.

"Fresh victim…you get in my way, fine, got plenty of this to go around!" She smiles and Maggie reaches out to Jony…to no avail.

"You-." Jony charges at her but Dani is way too fast for him as she dodges his effort with a caked smile. She brings her knee up and then connects her attack with his back as he is up against the wall and he cries out in pain.

"Heh, this is fun, his bone structure is different than yours human but it'll break soon enough." She grabs at the back of his head then throws him across the room as he smashes into the wall, his cry dulled a bit from the impact.

Maggie crawls over and tries to stop her but Dani merely kicks her in the face sending a wave of pain all over her features. Holding her nose she can feel the blood running freely. All while this is happening though she notices the figure of Kel who seems to be watching with avid attention; it sickened her, he was behind this monster.

"You done this to her…you monster…you take sick pleasure in making others do what you want them to do." She stands up weakly and Dani hesitates in gutting the man, whether it was because of her voice or the fact that she was now aware someone was watching…it was hard to tell.

"I only tapped into her potential to kill…the want and desire that stems from her chemical buildup in that glorious Creg mind of hers. You cannot stop what is instinctually programmed into someone human. Oh…and…voila."

At first she watched through dreary eyes but soon the place was lit up with light and the hum of the engines disheartened her.

"Your efforts to stop me were quite fruitful…however…after you kill a few engineers they eventually crumble and fix the thing that broke. Dani…do as you were first told and kill her…no point in playing with your food-."

"Her name not Dani…it is Alex!" She spoke through her mouth so much of her talking was a struggle. She tried to keep the blood from pouring out.

"I'm sorry…for a minute there I thought you said this Creg's name was Alex, awfully human of a name isn't it?" He strode forward from where he stood and Maggie limps over to him.

"Yes…her name is…Alex, and she is my girlfriend, my human girlfriend!" She removes her hand as blood runs down her face, but, not as bad as before.

"I'm sorry but in case you are mistaken that is a Creg…unless…oh ho unless she is only masquerading as one…but no I'd have seen it-."

"Fooled you are Kel…however…she is very much a full Creg now that she has killed and given the time constraints that it was placed on her…much of who she was is no more." Maggie looked around and noticed the confused looks while some seemed to consider what she was saying, a few inside the cells were murmuring to each other.

"I am sure you know the only way to stop me…to free everyone is to rip my head off. And I am sure you also know the only one strong enough is this girlfriend of yours, but, clearly that isn't going to happen so what point is it to stand up to me? Who do you wish to convince next to stand next to you, Jony is dead because of you…the engineers I killed…because they believed in your words? Face it human this is the end of the line for you. What leg do you have to stand on huh?"

Maggie threw her arms out and can feel Dani circling her, that hot breath of hers almost a reminder of when Alex stood behind her. "You know what…you are right, I've lost…but…doesn't mean I have to grovel or throw myself to the ground hoping to be spared…I'm a Detective and I'm human…and you don't mess with that, trust me, I've dealt with plenty who tried…they underestimated me as you are doing right now."

Kel merely laughs but she winces a bit holding her chest…her body was broken but even if she fell she would say what needed to be said…to the woman she loved. Dani was now standing over by Kel and she smiles with her cracked lips.

"Why are you smiling…you shouldn't be smiling, stop it!" Kel was infuriated, as he should be, he had never met anyone with her resilience before.

"Alex…baby…you may think you are some bodyguard for this horn dog but you are better than that, trust me, I know. Back on Earth you were a kind soul…you were also a strong kick ass woman who was second in command of the D.E.O., you proved that you could do what a man could do…even better at it then they could. You had heart and you made me believe again in Valentine's Day…a holiday I had no interest in ever celebrating again. You are my love…my light…and even if you kill me for this slave holder, I won't hold it against you…cause it isn't you baby…I love you."

"Kill her now…she is just pulling you along with her sap story. Go on…I said kill her!" He is hysterical and no wonder…given none of his guards were around to back him up. Kel was on his own and that was something he had never had to deal with. If the cells bust open now, which they couldn't given his own words, he would be fighting a tide of aliens who had been used and abused because he felt he had the power, no, he knew he had power but only because tiny men like him built up an image no one could fight.

There were those back on Earth who tried to throw their weight around, felt they could throw people into reverence of them…when in fact they were just holding them back. Maggie could see that Dani was hesitating and that was a good sign…that…or she was preparing to end her in which case this attempt of hers was falling on death ears.

"M-A-G-G-I-E!" The sound of her own name brought her head up, not even having realized it had drooped. The recognition that flashed in her eyes sent a thrill through her body.

"I see you are remembering, well…no matter…if you won't do it I will." Suddenly Alex charged at the man and they fought. Clearly due to his specie, which she had not figured out, he was agile and dodged the sudden attack from Alex.

"No harm…you won't…my girlfriend!" It was clear the Creg's intellect or sounding of words took some use to, but, Alex was there, her baby was still in there. She had lost hope that the days lost had taken her away…but…some part of her still existed.

"Do you not think I anticipated this contingency?" He shouted at her as he lands a few attacks but they do little to slow Alex down. She was still in her Creg body though so from what Maggie notices she was trying to attack as she would if she were still human. This was bad…she must know her body wasn't meant for speed and swiftness.

Alex however does get the best of him as she gets him in an arm lock. She is squeezing him and Maggie can see he was turning purple in the face. However even as he seemed in a position to lose it all…he wasn't without his…crap.

He withdrew a weapon and holds it up as he aims it at her. "Rip my head off, go on, see how much of a monster you really are. Meanwhile your girlfriend is in my line of sight…think she can survive a shot to the heart?"

Alex was in conflict with this and her Creg self and Maggie realizes if it comes to saving the prisoners and stopping this ship…along with Kel…compared to her life…she knew what had to be done.

"Baby…I am glad you regained your consciousness and your will to fight back, but, do what needs to be done. I'm not sure how much longer I have left…so…go on…do it." Maggie felt one tear roll down her cheek and a similar one does for Alex.

"No…not a killer…but…he will kill you…if I do not kill him…" Alex's voice trembled as she fought to get the words out…even if they were lacking her school edutation.

"Free the prisoners…and…when you return to Earth tell my sister…I'm sorry, and tell…Hank, to look after Kara…and you…you be strong…and you move on, cause, I'll be at peace. Oh and don't be in a rush to join me…you got it?"

Kel has a wicked grin as he pulls the trigger and she closes her eyes hearing the rage bellow forth from Alex's mouth. In that moment Maggie closes her eyes and embraces the uncertainty of the next part of her life.

To BE CONTINUED

NEXT CHAPTER

THE FINALE


	10. Chapter 10 Love on the line finale

CH.10: Love on the line finale

Alex felt like her entire world was crumbling around her…the woman she loved beaten by her own fists about to die by this horrible alien. It was hard not letting him go to save her…and yet…if she died what would it gain them? Maggie was in no position to defend herself and it was hard to tell her fate if he got his hands on her. All this time she had been losing herself and Maggie was going about getting this worn down crew to stand united…even if it cost them their lives, she freed them from that perpetual fear that clung to them like a wet blanket.

Alex struggled to rip his head off…though easy as it would be with her strength; it just wasn't in her nature. Such behavior was savage and much of her kind had evolved far from that to something a bit more sane and stable, even though it was hard to explain they still hated certain people. The world seemed to move in slow motion as she watches the trajectory of the shot heading straight for her girlfriend.

Maggie seemed at peace but for her she was being torn up on the inside. Her grip tightens around him and as she is ready to rip his head clear off a steady hand keeps her from doing so. Her eyes go back and she sees J'onn there, his deep good natured eyes fixed on her.

"Alex…that is enough. You do not need to sink to his level…isn't it clear he wishes for you to become the savage you pose as?" She felt tears in her eye and as she was about to say something she heard another voice she knew-

"-This will surely hurt in the morning…but…even if not an actual bullet and long as it is not Kryptonite I will survive." Supergirl stood there looking fatigued but still managing to hold a presence before the very alien who had thought to own her.

"Supergirl…and here I thought I needed to go to Earth to have you. So, you seem strong enough, want to take her place?" Alex tightened her grip making the guy struggle for words.

Looking around she noticed everyone staring at her. "What…did you honestly think…not you too Supergirl?' She sees her crack a smile though after a bit and Alex feels an exhausted smile on her face. "That was not funny-."

"It was funny…a little bit. Anyway glad Winn managed to get us a trip up here when he did…the President does not take kindly to threats in her orbit. Oh and your three days are up…you are welcome."

Alex remembered talk of three days meaning they were on their own…but…it seemed so long ago now she probably dreamt it. "Is Maggie…did she-?"

"Relax Danvers…Supergirl came just in time…not that it was needed, I was prepared to go when it came my way." Maggie was now kneeling on the ground barely holding it together. She needed medical attention…no telling what the medical team did here to keep her intact.

"You did good…both of you…is this everyone?" J'onn walks over to each cell and the aliens inside back away, clearly they know of his kind.

"There maybe a few Engineers that weren't killed by Kel…and there might be others scattered about, but, yes, those are the ones we set to rescue." Maggie told him, her eyes right now seemed like they were switching from open to close like she was fighting sleep.

"You won't get away with this…besides…the only way to free them is to take my head. Any of you want to take a crack?" Kel says hoarsely.

"Do not tempt me…ouch…what was in that thing anyway?" Kara touches the spot the bullet had entered her and rubs the liquid between her fingers.

"It is a fast acting substance native to my world…supposed to null all sense of feeling and kill the one it is aimed at…not really made for you though Supergirl." He says her name with a mixture of awe and hate.

"Yes, well, no one is taking anyone's head. Alex you can let him go…besides…what is he going to do now huh?" Alex releases him and pushes him down as she hurries over to Maggie and drops down before her.

"I am so…so sorry, I felt like I had lost myself and I had no control over my actions. I would never hurt you…please forgive me." Alex places a hand or claw to her face and Maggie pushes her cheek into it.

"I knew my girl was in there somewhere…plus…if I act appalled or hate on you, yes it would be normal and expected…but such a treatment to the body alters you, makes you something you are not. I would take that beating any day to get through to the real you." Maggie smiles weakly and leans forward.

"I got you…I got you," she holds onto her and hears the laugh. She turns around and sees that Kel is aiming the weapon at his head.

"I forgot to tell you of another method of freeing the prisoners…however…it comes with a heavy cost." He continues backing away.

"Supergirl stop him!" Alex yells out. However she hears a body hit the ground and looks over to see Kara lying there holding where the bullet had entered.

"I might have lied…truth be told the bullet can kill you, just not as fast as a human. Maggie would have died instantly losing all her senses and…heh…here you are, unable to stop me." His smugness ate away at her.

"Alex keep those two safe…I will deal with him." J'onn goes after Kel but he closes his eyes as he pulls the trigger. The sound resounding from the where she sat and suddenly the power begins to flicker and the engines seem to struggle.

"This isn't good…somehow by killing himself he enacted a failsafe in the ship where upon his death the ship will plummet." An Engineer notes as he walks over.

"Earl…glad to see you made it…" Maggie manages as she sinks more into Alex and she fears what will happen if she stays here.

"Barely…anyway…given how close we are to your Earth I imagine our arrival will only lead to chaos and worse. There are escape shuttles throughout the ship…should give all of us a chance to leave…but only if we act now."

Alex can see that Kara was in no shape to get up and Maggie was also going. J'onn seemed the only one capable, but, if everyone took a shuttle they would not all fit. J'onn could only carry two of them and if Supergirl were capable of flight it would help…but…her situation proved otherwise.

Hard choices had to be made and much like when she had made the choice to come here…now it seemed only one choice to be made. "J'onn you take Maggie and my sister and get out of here. Earl, lead the prisoners to the ships…I will stay here and see if I can make this ship less of a hazard on entry-."

"No, Alex I won't let you do this!" Kara manages to get up but it is clear she is in a lot of pain. Her hair is before her face and Alex reaches over brushing it aside.

"Kara, I love you, but you need to live…you are National City's Supergirl…hope of the world. Maggie here has her job of keeping the streets clean of criminals, a hard ass Detective who has a heart of gold. You two together can make things right…but…staying behind, no, that falls to me, and I accept that. It was my idea to come here in the first place…and…there is no going back to the D.E.O. looking like this. This process maybe irreversible, that being the case…I have to be the one to stay-."

"Y-You won't do it alone…I will stay too…we've been through too much these three days…and I'm not going to lose you…" Maggie is speaking against her chest and she pushes her back some as she stares at her.

"You have to let me go…you have to be the one to make it. I have hurt you too much already…if you stay here I do not want to be responsible for your death…not after all this. J'onn take them now…and…please look after them. You have always been a father to me…and look at that, it is Father's Day isn't it? I love you…and I appreciate all you have done for me, even with my actual father where he is…you have stepped up, even when you didn't have to…you have even accepted my sexuality…when few fathers would. Now go!"

J'onn says nothing, it is clear he is having trouble expressing himself in this moment. There is no time though…they have to go. The cells open and the prisoners instead of rioting or taking control they smile at her before fleeing. The ship begins to deplete of the prisoners presence as well as the Engineers and anyone else left.

"Alex…you are my big sister…so come back to me, I still need you." Kara is helped up by J'onn as he takes her along with Maggie and with one last look they vanish out of the ship, no doubt through the portal that Winn had set up, though the portal may have been one way so maybe they went outside, made sense.

Alex really had no idea what she was doing but she stumbles along finding what she can only assume is the controls. She is locked out though from Kel's stupid move and so she sinks into the chair looking out at the view of the Earth as the clouds surround her and fire licks at the shields. There are several armed jets heading to her and as they open fire she is flung from the chair and lands on her back. Sparks shoot out of the controls and she lays there with blood caking her forehead.

"Guess there is no escape this time…heh…who knew a Creg, a despised alien of the galaxy would be the one saving it." Alex hears explosions and complaints throughout the ship and she tries to get up and as she stands to her feet she is hit by something and rolls along the deck as her breath is knocked from her lungs. Lying there she feels herself slip into oblivion.

* * *

Maggie stood there looking down at the dark haired beauty who had been her rock and her support, her love who seemed no longer a Creg but human. The process to reverse what had happened to her had not been easy…but…given how there was still some of Alex in there they were able to work a last minute cure. However given the amount of time she was a Creg it had some…side effects.

Alex was in a comma…she had been since they had found her in the crashed vehicle. They had Mon El there to procure her body from the wreckage before anyone could get to her. That was a week ago now it seemed. There were no signs of improvement and her body was pretty badly beaten to the point where one touch could send her into cardiac arrest.

The Creg body was different from the human body and going back to this state was not an easy transition. Maggie had not left her side this entire time…well…she wished that were true but given she had missed three days of work she had to make it up. Running a hand through her hair softly she feels her heart breaking on the inside.

"It should have been me Danvers…I should have been the one to go through this…monstration that has you in a comma. I should have been the one on that ship…but…here we are. You beat me to a pulp and leave me for dead…and yet…no, I can't say such things…you came around didn't you? You stood up for me…and you saved me."

"She saved us both." Maggie looks over to see Kara walking into the room in her Supergirl outfit. It was kind of hard walking around as Kara Danvers when she had such a responsibility as this figure, plus, she did have her other work to do this in.

"How do you feel?' It had been a week of recovery for her and the amount of missions she was able to go on weren't a lot.

"I am feeling better…the yellow sun helps out a lot there. Any signs of improvement?" Kara walks over doing what she had done with her hair. It took a bit still to remember that Alex had two women in her life that loved her.

"None so far. How is J'onn doing?" Maggie knew that J'onn, aka Hank was keeping busy so she didn't see him as much.

"He is handling as we all are…plus…he does think of Kara like a daughter so…it is hard coming in here seeing her like this. Was it really Father's Day though-?"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't…though…in that moment I think Alex wanted him to know how much she appreciated him. It could have been for her…in that moment I thought of my own father, the one who had died on Krytpon. J'onn has been sort of like a third father figure in my life, and, I appreciate all he has done…even with his hesitancy at first of me working here. Did you want anything…I was going to make a coffee run-."

"I am good, and Kara, thanks…I know we don't see eye to eye as much as we should, but, you being here means a lot…and…I have enjoyed us working together this week." She smiles and Kara returns it.

"I'll be back." She heads out of there and it is just the two of them. Maggie struggles to keep it together but once she is gone she breaks down crying, falling into the seat next to her.

"I know you always wanted us to get along…and…while she can be a bit difficult at times, I'm making it work…for you Alex. I really miss you…you know? It is like there is this huge hole in my chest…and…dammit…I just can't stop crying…"

Maggie wipes at her eyes with the side of her sleeve and reaches out brushing her fingers against hers. It was a bold sacrifice she had done staying with that ship…and now here she was, lying in a freaking comma…ok keep it together…someone else may walk in…

"You look cute when you worry…your face scrunches up…" Maggie sits bolt upright and as she looks down she sees that Alex is watching her.

"Baby, you are awake…but how?" She felt her fingers in hers and she tried to contain the excitement and she wanted to yell for someone but the fingers close around hers and she bites her lower lip.

"I guess it wasn't my time yet…besides…why should I leave when there is a beautiful woman sitting next to my bed pouring her heart out? I will try and not scare you like that again…ok?" She leans up a bit and Maggie smiles too happy to call her on that, knowing how much the two of them took risks for their line of work.

"I love you Danvers…and next time how about we both get a little alien ok?" She winks at her as she sees Alex nod her head. The two of them kiss then, sharing the excitement and knowledge that they still had time together. Where it led from here it was hard to tell…but…Maggie knew one thing for certain, well maybe a few…she was never letting this woman out of her sight again.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Thank you all for reading this and for those who have stuck with this story from chapter one to now. I know it was a long road with stops and starts so hope you all enjoyed following along to this rather unique tale of Sanvers in space. This adds yet another completed tale I have made in the Supergirl verse. I might take a break now, not sure which pairing I will tackle next so if you guys follow me stay tuned, those who don't, well keep an eye out…for now…later.


End file.
